A Little Big Dream
by kyrametchi
Summary: Berkat Levi, Eren tahu akan menjadi apa ia kelak saat dewasa nanti. REPOST


_**A Little Big Dream**_

© 2014

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

.

**Pairing**: Levi X Eren

**Warning(s)**: REPOST, possibly typo(s), out of character, alternate age, alternate reality, shounen-ai, school!AU, drabble, fluff

.

No profit has been taken from this fanfiction.

* * *

Mimpi.

Satu kata yang memiliki banyak makna. Satu kata yang bisa membuatmu bangkit, bahkan bisa membuatmu terpuruk karenanya. Sebuah klise berisi harapan dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam.

Setiap orang pasti memiliki mimpi.

Tapi ada juga yang tidak—_belum_.

Eren termasuk kategori orang-orang yang masih belum mempunyai mimpi. Salahkan pembawaannya yang santai dan masa bodoh dengan lingkungan sekitar. Bahkan dua sahabat dekatnya, Mikasa Ackerman dan Armin Arlert, sudah menetapkan ke mana mereka akan melangkah setelah lulus nanti—Armin dengan studi jurusan botani dan Mikasa memilih jurusan hukum.

Di saat jam istirahat, Eren akan duduk diam di dalam kelas sambil memandang ke arah kertas kuisioner. Armin dan Mikasa akan pergi ke kantin, membiarkan Eren merenung dan memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan di masa depan nanti.

Tapi ada saatnya kegiatan renungan itu terhenti akibat kedatangan seorang pemuda pendek bernama Levi Ackerman, saudara kembar—sangat—tidak identik dari Mikasa, yang berasal dari kelas sebelah. Biasanya pemuda dengan wajah miskin emosi itu datang ke kelas Eren untuk meminjam buku catatan saudari kembarnya yang super lengkap. Dan tentu, itu hanya alasan belaka. Karena pada kenyataannya, Levi akan duduk di depan bangku milik Eren sambil memandanginya dengan wajah serius dan tak mengatakan apapun. Sebenarnya perbuatannya ini tidak terlalu menganggu, tapi lebih condong ke aneh, sehingga membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman. Bahkan Mikasa nyaris saja membanting kakaknya itu dari lantai tiga akibat kesal atas perlakuannya jika saja Armin tak menghentikannya.

Eren tidak benci pada Levi. Malah, ia kagum dengannya. Anak sulung keluarga Ackerman itu memiliki prestasi yang luar biasa; selalu menduduki peringkat pertama di setiap ujian, juara olimpiade, dan menjadi ketua OSIS. Wajahnya pun tampan dengan rambut dan mata hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya. Ia sempurna—kalau tinggi badannya tak jadi bahan pertimbangan.

Sekali lagi, Eren tidak membenci Levi, karena diam-diam ia menyukai pemuda itu. Di saat libur, biasanya Eren dan Armin akan pergi ke rumah keluarga Ackerman untuk belajar bersama. Kesempatan emas ini tentu saja dimanfaatkan oleh Eren untuk curi-curi pandang ke arah Levi. Ia sangat menikmati sensasi unik ketika seluruh wajahnya memanas dan kerja sistem tubuhnya semakin cepat, saat Levi tersenyum senang karena berhasil menyelesaikan soal yang terbilang cukup sulit. Senyum yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain. Senyum yang membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ikut membuat lengkungan di bibir.

Levi sebenarnya tahu apa yang selama ini Eren lakukan selama belajar kelompok.

Dan Mikasa akan mendeklarasikan perang pada Levi kalau saja pemuda itu tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggoda Eren.

Kembali ke masa-masa perenungan Eren di jam istirahat. Levi kembali datang ke kelas Eren, tapi hari ini tanpa sepengetahuan Armin maupun Mikasa. Obsidiannya memandangi zamrud di depan mata yang tengah berfokus pada tiga opsi di atas kertas kuisioner. Jengah karena Eren tak menanggapinya seperti biasa, akhirnya Levi buka suara.

"Masih belum tahu ingin menjadi apa nanti, eh?"

Eren beralih sejenak dari kertas di depannya dan bertukar pandang dengan Levi. "Yah, begitulah." Ia menganggukkan kepala. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sudah."

"Benarkah? Apa pilihanmu?"

"Aku akan melanjutkan ke sekolah kedokteran."

Sudah tidak mengherankan lagi jika makhluk sejenius Levi akan memilih kedokteran sebagai pilihan lanjutan. Eren tidak kaget, ia hanya terkesan. Bukan karena pilihannya, tapi perkataannya yang terdengar sangat yakin dan pasti. Seolah ia memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk mengambil jalan itu. "Begitu, ya..."

Sadar akan perubahan ekspresi dan gelagat Eren yang semakin menundukkan wajahnya, Levi kemudian bertanya. "Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

Eren menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Kurasa aku hanya... sedikit iri padamu. Kau sudah menentukan pilihan, sementara aku belum."

Levi mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Eren, membuat pemuda di depannya itu terkejut luar biasa dengan rona pipi yang memerah. "Aku tahu alasan kenapa kau masih belum bisa menentukan pilihanmu. Itu karena kau belum melihat apa yang ada—" Levi menyentuh dada Eren dengan jari telunjuknya, "—di sini. Coba dengarkan apa yang hati kecilmu itu katakan. Pasti kau akan tahu apa yang haru kau pilih."

Sentuhan Levi begitu membekas. Membuatnya tereyuh. Eren bahkan langsung mencengkeram dadanya, takut-takut jantungnya akan melompat keluar saking berdegup dalam tempo cepat.

Mendengar apa yang hati kecilnya katakan? Sepertinya itu patut dicoba. Lagipula, tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Eren untuk tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Ia segera meraih pensil guna mengisi kuisioner, dan segera membulatkan salah satu jawaban yang tertera. Opsi 'kuliah' dan 'bekerja' ia lewati, dan langsung menorehkan lingkaran pada opsi 'lain-lain'. Sebuah senyum malu mengembang saat ia mengisi bagian tanda kurung sebagai penjelasan dari pilihan 'lain-lain'-nya itu.

(_Ingin menjadi istri dr. Levi Ackerman_)

Hening. Zamrud Eren menghindari tatapan obsidian di depannya. Obsidian Levi menatap zamrud Eren dan kertas kuisioner yang baru saja diisi oleh sang Jaeger.

Levi—yang biasanya bermuka papan—tak bisa menahan kemunculan warna kemerahan di wajah. Ia segera menutupinya dengan sebelah tangan dan membuang muka. Erangan pelan terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Ma-Maaf, aku tahu ini aneh. Aku akan menghapusnya sekarang." Tangan pemuda dengan kulit _tan_ itu segera merogoh tempat pensil untuk mengambil penghapus.

Levi menggenggam tangan Eren, membuat si _brunette_ menghentikan perbuatannya. Miliknya menatap wajah Eren dengan mimik serius. Warna merah di pipi membuatnya terlihat sedikit hangat. "Jangan. Menurutku itu tidak aneh sama sekali." Si sulung Ackerman mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam kantung _blazer_ seragam, membuka lipatannya, lalu mengambil pensil milik Eren dan menorehkan sesuatu di sana. Setelah selesai, Levi segera memberikan kertas kuisioner itu pada Eren untuk ia baca.

Sebuah bulatan pada opsi 'kuliah' dan satu lagi yang baru dibuat pada opsi 'lain-lain', lengkap dengan keterangan di dalam tanda kurung.

(_Ingin menjadi suami Eren Jaeger_)

Wajah Eren merah padam. Rasanya dada itu ingin meledak akibat panas. Ia menatap Levi dengan tatapan tak percaya dan mata berkaca-kaca, seolah meminta kejelasan atas tulisannya. Levi, yang sadar betul dengan arti sorot mata itu, mengangguk. Ia serius.

Iris hitam dan hijau saling bertukar pandang. Masing-masing tak bisa berhenti menatap kilaunya bintang di objek penglihatan. Kedua tangan saling menyentuh, kelingking mereka saling menaut. Lengkungan manis tak bisa dielakkan dari wajah Eren. "Berjanjilah untuk meraih mimpi itu, Levi."

Levi terkekeh. "Kau juga Eren. Berjanjilah untuk menungguku menjadi dokter yang sukses nanti dan tidak pergi ke hati lain."

Eren mengangguk mantap. _Pasti, Levi. Pasti._

.

Diam-diam di balik pintu kelas, Armin tengah bersusah payah mencegah pecahnya Perang Dunia ketiga yang disebabkan oleh Mikasa yang tengah patah hati dan dendam kesumat karena sang kakak telah merebut Eren darinya.

.

.

—**fin—**


End file.
